


Who's fault? Mine.

by DarkLacrymosa



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, I'm Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 13:33:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17961530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLacrymosa/pseuds/DarkLacrymosa
Summary: Ash's thoughts whilst she tries to stop Sal's execution.





	Who's fault? Mine.

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely short, and I'm sorry if I got anything wrong or whatever. Anyway, sorry if this hurts you. It hurt me. And I wrote it.   
> -  
> DarkLacrimosa

_Sal, oh god. I have to save him._

_I can't let him die. Run, Ash, hurry._

_Why didn't Larry show up earlier?_

_Why?_

_Why didn't I try earlier?_

_Hold on, Sal. I'm coming._

 

_**************************_

“Wait! Stop! Please, I have proof! SAL! NO! _”_

_Oh god. Sal. No. Please._

_I was too late. This is my fault. No, oh god. I had proof._

_I could've saved him._

_He's dead._

_It's my fault_. 

 

 


End file.
